pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13 - Battle In Black-Out Forest
"Hay...why do they call this place Black-Out forest?" asked Ash "Chu. "said Pikachu "I guess...because it's so dark." stated Brock "Well you could say that, but there are place's it this forest were light can get through." noted Tanza "Has anybody ever figured out why this forest is so dark?" asked Brock "Well there are many reason's, one could say that a sorcerer used magic to keep the forest dark, one could say that a creature is using it's power's to keep the forest dark to keep itself hidden and another reason could be that the tree's here grow so tall and large that there branch's block the sun from reaching the bottom of the forest." laughed Timothy "Which do you think it is?" asked Ash "To be honest the tree's here are large and tall enough to block the sun, but I also have a feeling that some type of pokémon is using it's power's. Who knows for sure though." shrugged Timothy "Well this is our crossroad." said Rodney as they came to an intersection. "Alright we go west from here." stated Timothy as they started back walking. "Hay Timothy what kind of pokémon are out here?" asked Ash "Mostly dark and ghost-type, but you can find a few other's to. This is one's of Tanza's favorite place's to look for her ghost type pokémon." said Timothy "Hunt." nodded Haunter "So what...you like to look for dark-type pokémon here to." retorted Tanza "I'll come back another day to see what pokémon I can find." nodded Ash "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu "You can just be careful and don't stray out to far from the path. It's real easy to get lost out there." warned Timothy "What about you? It look's like you can see pretty good." noted Misty "Well this forest was not only my favorite place's to catch pokémon, but it was also one of my favorite place's to train. I used the darkness to sharpen my sense's." smiled Timothy "Like you said back in Darkness Cave." said Brock "Out of all the place we trained this was on of my favorite place's to train." smiled Timothy All of a sudden he spun around and saw a sphere of white energy flying toward him. He raised his leg back just as it was about to hit him and he kicked it up into the top of the tree's. "What the...that was an Aura Sphere." noted Brock All of a sudden seven more aura sphere's shot out of the darkness of the forest at Timothy, but he easily knocked them all up into the air. "Lucaria you use Aura Sphere!” shouted Timothy as he threw out his pokéball and Lucaria appeared in front of him. She put her paw together as a sphere of white energy started to form in-between them. She launched the aura sphere into the darkness and something jumped out of the darkness in front of them onto the path. "Look it's a Lucario." said Ash "Pika...Chu." said Pikachu Unlike most Lucario's it had a yellow-gold colored fur and white fur on it's chest. "Use Bone Rush Saboo!" shouted A another voice "Dodge it Lucaria!” shouted Timothy Just then the Lucario dashed toward Lucaria holding a energy bone and started swing at her. Lucaria started dodging each of it's attack's and then flipped backward out of the range of the attack. "Now Lucaria use Comet Impact!” shouted Timothy Lucaria dashed toward the Lucario as her right paw started to swirl with a pink energy around it and a stream of pink energy sparkled behind her. "Quick Saboo use Force Palm!" shouted The voice again The Lucario dashed toward Lucaria and the two collided in a fierce explosion. Lucaria came sliding backward out of the cloud of smoke and the other Lucario went rolling out of the cloud. "Lucaria has gotten allot stronger since the last time I saw her." noted Rodney All of a sudden a dark figure dashed out of the darkness of the forest toward Timothy holding a glowing white staff. Timothy raised his right hand and caught the staff just as the boy swung it at him. When the staff collided with Timothy's hand there was a flash of light and the boy flipped backwards, landing on his feet. The figure turned out to be a light skinned teenage boy wearing a red vest with a blue shirt under it and a black pants. When he landed on the ground he dashed toward Timothy again and started swing the staff at him, but Timothy easily dodged his attacks. "Hay who is this kid and why it he attacking Timothy?” wondered Ash "Pikaa." said Pikachu "Pika...Pika...Chu." said Kachu "Hmm." said Ash looking at Kachu confused. "He's telling you to take a better look at them." smiled Alice Ash looked closer at them and saw that they were both smiling while they fought. "Why are they smiling?" asked Ash "Oh I see." said Brock "See what?" asked Ash "I bet their grinning because they know each other." guessed Brock "Bingo...his name is Larenzo Powel. He is with a special group of Pokémon Ranger's called the Crisis Core that specialized in using aura." explained Hinta "Oh." nodded Ash "Pika." said Pikachu They looked back at them and saw Timothy still dodging the stick when all of a sudden he raised his hand and grabbed it. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes, then they burst out laughing. "It's good to see you Larenzo and Saboo." smiled Timothy as he let go of the staff and it disappeared. "You too man...I haven’t seen you or Lucaria since you graduated from the Pokémon Ranger Academy." smiled Larenzo They looked at Lucaria and saw that she was hugging on Saboo as he was trying to get away from her. "It look's like Lucaria really like's that Lucario." laughed Misty "Yea...Lucaria is head over heel's for him." snickered Alice "I know...I’ve been doing my own thing lately." nodded Timothy "Yea I know...like your pokémon league victories in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kilan, and some of the other one's. I also heard rumor that your finishing up business here in the Jetix region to." mentioned Larenzo "Yep and my next order of gym battle business would bee in Metra Town, but something more important has come up.” said Timothy "What do you mean?" asked Larenzo "I don't know, but just keep a look out for anything out of the ordinary." said Timothy "When is anything that happens in this region ordinary." laughed Larenzo "That's the point...I don't know yet, but I want you'll to be on high alert." laughed Timothy "I sense your serious about this....alright then if it has you this worried it must be serious. I'll report back to headquarters and tell them to spread the word to all the ranger's deployed in the Jetix region." nodded Larenzo "Alright I’ll talk to you later then." said Timothy "Ok...Saboo let's head back to headquarters." smiled Larenzo They looked back at Lucaria and Saboo and saw that she was still kissing on him. "Lucaria come on here you crazy girl." laughed Timothy Lucaria looked back at Timothy and then turned back around and kissed Saboo smack on the lips. She then let go of him and skipped back over beside Timothy with a big grin on her face. Saboo walked up beside Larenzo his face as red as a tomato and then he and Larenzo disappeared into the darkness of the forest. "You crazy girl." laughed Timothy as he rubbed Lucaria on the head. "Hay Timothy you still don't why the earth is in danger?" asked Jamie "Nope and I still don't even know if I’m strong enough to stop it yet." sighed Timothy "What about the power's you showed before. That should help at least tip thing's in our favor." said Rodney "Maybe it would have, but...." sighed Timothy, but he stopped talking and turned away from everybody. "But what...what's wrong?" asked Alice "Pika." said Kim "Chu...Pikachu." said Kachu as he walked up to Timothy. "The power's you seen me with before have but diminished big time." sighed Timothy "You mean...." said Tanza, but Timothy cut her off before she could say anything else. "Yes...I am allot weaker than I was before. I don't know what happened to me last year, but whatever happen all but a small fraction of my power's left me." sighed Timothy looking at his hands. Lucaria looked at Timothy then looked at everybody else they were all looking at each other. They all remembered the black sphere of energy that appeared from Timothy. They remembered how it took the form of something that resembled Timothy and how it sent a chill down their spines. Lucaria continued to look at them, then she looked back at Timothy. "But if you want me to be honest I think my power's leaving me was a blessing in disguise." smiled Timothy as he balled up his fist. "What do you mean by that?" asked Eria "You'll find out eventually, but until then let's get out of these woods." laughed Timothy as he Lucaria, Kachu, Nina and Nikita went speeding off. "He's crazy." said Tanza "Hunt." nodded Hunter "That's classical Timothy for you." laughed Alice as she ran after him. "Yep." laughed Hinta and everybody chased after them. To Be Continued........................ Category:Season 2 Content